


Whiskey Lullaby

by Freedom4Larry



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Drinking, Drowning, Drunk Driving, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loss, M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, Sad, Suicide, angry Sharpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom4Larry/pseuds/Freedom4Larry
Summary: Inside their shared house, Jon goes into the kitchen and starts rummaging around in the cabinets. Patrick follows. “Jon.” Jonathan ignores him and continues his search for god knows what. Patrick walks closer and lays a hand on Jon’s shoulder. The Canadian yanks his shoulder away from the touch and glares Patrick’s way.“Jon please talk to me.” Patrick tries again to reach out to the captain. Toews turns sharply and growls, “Don’t touch me.” Anger flares as Jonathan stares down the right winger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss influenced me to write this and then it got away from me. Do enjoy and feedback is well received. 
> 
> No times are officially correct. Everything is made of fiction. The actions in this work of fanfiction are not valid nor can be applied to the character that it is associated with. I have no association with the Blackhawks nor any hockey team in the NHL.

     After 6 games, the Minnesota Wild officially knock the Chicago Blackhawks out of the Stanley Cup Playoffs. It was an embarrassing defeat with the Wild having the final score of 6-3. The whole Blackhawks roster was feeling the defeat. Media swamped the locker room, dragging the feeling of defeat and failure out as they asked questions about the game. The worst of all was how most of the reporters crowded around Captain Jonathan Toews. From across the room, Patrick Kane, Toews’ boyfriend of 6 years and best friend, is undressing and removing his gear while watching the reporters finish up with Toews. He thinks back to the game, the two turnovers that both led to two of the Wild’s goals, and knows that there will surely be a heated argument after the Xcel has spit the Chicago team out its doors.

     During the process of ungearing and showering, Patrick spares glances over at Jon but only catches his back to him or Jon staring at the floor. The game had been tough for everyone but especially for Jon due to the weight of such a huge loss on the C.The boys leave behind the stadium as they board the bus to the airport silently. The only sign that Jon is not happy with Patrick is how he takes a seat by Seabs, 6 rows ahead of Pat. Duncs, seeing this arrangement, claims the seat beside Patrick without saying anything. The ride and the boarding onto the plane are silent. The seating arrangement from the bus is the same except Jon’s further away this time but still not sparing Patrick a glance. Before takeoff, a text from Sharpy, who didn’t even make playoffs with the Stars, gives Patrick no resolve to the problem at hand. His game was off, now he will pay for it once the team lands in Chicago.

     The plane lands at 11:17 and the team have returned to the UC and have mostly cleared the parking lot by 11:50, wanting to get home to their families and their own beds. Jon walks ahead of Patrick, who drags his feet. They both throw their bags into the back seat of Jon’s car, said owner avoiding any contact with the blond American. The drive is quick, hardly any traffic on the road at this hour.

     Inside their shared house, Jon goes into the kitchen and starts rummaging around in the cabinets. Patrick follows. “Jon.” Jonathan ignores him and continues his search for god knows what. Patrick walks closer and lays a hand on Jon’s shoulder. The Canadian yanks his shoulder away from the touch and glares Patrick’s way.

     “Jon please talk to me.” Patrick tries again to reach out the captain. Toews turns sharply and growls, “Don’t touch me.” Anger flares as Jonathan stares down the right winger. The blond stares back and opens his mouth to speak but is cut off.

     “You know what, I am _sick_ and _tired_ of having to make excuses for you. To save your ass when you fuck things up. I’m the one that stood before everyone and said that what you did was a mistake. I was the one to help your all those damn times when you decided to get drunk off your ass and do stupid shit. I am tired of your frat boy attitude. I am _goddamn tired_ of everyone around me saying how our relationship was one of the biggest mistakes I had ever made.

     “Maybe they were right. Nothing good would come out of this mess. I should have listened when they said you were as worthless as a 2 cent whore. The only thing that you were good for was a fuck and a cock suck. Your hockey was good until you became a screw-up. Now you're just mediocre. This relationship has put me through hell. Your screws up reflect back onto me and the team. Do you know what kind of criticism I have endured because of you? You know what, I wish that this relationship had never happened because it has been one hell of a ride down misery lane.”

      Jon throws up his hands, angry eyes flashing at the small blond, before shoving past Patrick and grabbing his keys. The front door slams behind the Canadian and soon after the sound of an engine revving and tire squealing notifies of his angry departure. Patrick releases a sob as he slowly sinks onto the kitchen’s cold tile floor. The tears gathered in his eyes flow freely as the full effect of Jon’s words hit him. He had been a fuck up but he had tried to get better. He had seen the trouble that he had caused Jon and the team. He saw the criticism that Jon had received from their relationship. He tried his best to clean up his act and be a responsible adult. But it seems that he had failed.

     After some time of laying against the cabinets, Patrick Kane decides that it would be best to move to the couch in the living room and curl up on the leather couch.

 

     Jonathan Toews ends up at a nice club. The party is in full swing as he sits on a stool with a whiskey, taking swigs from the hard liquor to ease his anger. It is there that he looks around and spots her. Long tan legs leading up to a short, black mini skirt with a nice blouse. Long blonde hair and blue eyes could make her America’s Sweetheart. Her outfit accents all her curves, drawing the Canadian’s eyes to admire. She comes over. Introduces herself. After dancing and some more drinks, Jonathan Toews takes home a very gorgeous girl named Amber.

 

     That night, a more than slightly intoxicated Jonathan Toews stumbles into his house shared with his teammate and boyfriend, Patrick Kane, who was once asleep on the couch, now awoken by the drunk Canadian and his giggly blonde. Toews and company take it to the bedroom as Patrick wipes the fresh tears from his cheeks and decides that he needs to leave. So the Blackhawks right winger grabs some stray clothes and grabs his keys and leaves.

 

     Artemi Panarin opens his front door at the wee hours of the morning, wiping his sleep blurred eyes to be greeted by the site of his friend and mentor on his team, red-eyed and crying. He led the American in and let him take the guest room. Questions could be asked in the morning, the Russian decided before heading back to bed.

 

     The summer began. Lockers had been cleaned out days before. The atmosphere was tense. The captain was not speaking with Kane like he would usually. They did not come and go together. This the team noticed. But they passed it off as the couple had a fight. Something that would occur, as most had seen over the years, but they were assured that it would be like all other times. The two would get back together and life would continue.

 

     Jonathan Toews returns to Winnipeg with his new girlfriend, Amber, who stunned not only his family but most of the league. Toews and Kane were known as one of the IT couples around. None saw this coming.

 

     Patrick Kane doesn’t return to Buffalo. He doesn’t go home to his mansion or his family. He disappears. Bouncing from place to place, he swallows his misery with every bit of alcohol available. It gets worst when Toews starts to post pictures of his new relationship. That is where it all finally hits rock bottom.

     It was the middle of June when the Instagram pictures started to be posted. At the time, Patrick was in Houston, TX, taking in the heat and the whiskey. It was simple. Just the two having a moment at the cabin that Jon would take Pat to in the summer to relax and spend quiet time together.

     By July, the couple was accepted by nearly everyone. Patrick, who had been trying to reach Jon since early June, gave up on everything. He had now reached upstate Maine. He had traveled throughout most of the country. It was here where Patrick found a quaint town. Not far away, maybe 50 miles northeast, a large lake. It was beautiful. It was peaceful and calm.

     On one night, Patrick Kane sits beside that lake with a picture from the first Stanley Cup he had own. He sat in the spot, under the full moon, and thought about how far he had come in life, of his accomplishments and his failures, and the one person he loved with all of his heart. He takes out his phone and tries to call that person one more time. He gets voicemail but doesn’t want to leave without saying something. His words are tearful. He tells Jonathan Toews that he loves him and never stopped.

     When the moon rises high into the sky, Patrick Timothy Kane II slips into the quiet water of the lake, never to return.

 

     Jonathan Toews wakes in his cabin by the lake in his home province. His phone is constantly lighting up. Vibrating like crazy. He reaches for it and sees that nearly all of the team has called and texted him, management and his family all calling and texting. It seems as if the whole world was trying to speak to him at the moment. He answers though when Patrick Sharp calls.

“This is your fault,” Sharp says so deadly through the phone, convicting Toews of a crime unknown.

“What?”

“Haven’t you turned on the news?!? Looked at any of the messages sent to you? You’re are a goddamn bastard! I hope this haunts you.” The line goes dead as Sharp hangs up.

Toews, curious of what’s going on, turns on the t.v. in the main room and turns it to the news channel.

_“The body of a young male was found early this morning in a lake in upstate Maine. The body, found by fishermen, has been identified as Patrick Kane, known as a player on the Chicago Blackhawks. No foul play has been reported. Recent reports say that there was no sign of force used and that no struggle was seen. The death has been ruled as a suicide as of this time. Further reports will be brought forth if anything changes.”_

 

     The news breaks Jon. His world stops. He regrets everything from the past months. He finds the voicemail later that day. He doesn’t stop listening to it. He can’t. He truly loved Patrick. And now he’s gone.

 

     Everyone falls to Buffalo for the funeral. The Russians fly in and so do the Europeans. Other players from other teams show up. Crosby and Malkin give their respects. Tyler Seguin and the Benns are there. The Kane family all have puffy, bloodshot eyes from crying. Duncs and Seabs have to drag Toews out the car. He doesn’t take but three steps before he’s hurling into the bushes. He can’t see the body. Can’t know that this is real. His face is red as he enters the room. He sees the casket and knows that this is the end. The future that he and Patrick had planned out was never going to happen. Patrick Sharp glares at him, along with some others. They must know what had occurred. Jonathan Toews barely breathes through the service and feels as if a piece of himself had died and been put into a casket and put six feet underground.

 

     They honor Patrick on opening night and raise a banner with his number on it. Jon can’t hold back the tears during the ceremony. Duncs pats his glove.

 

     Jonathan Toews found no real reason to live after Patrick Kane died. He had created such a future and a life with Patrick that there was no other. After a late game, Jonathan Toews, battered and brittle from the game, gets into his car to go to his empty house.

 

     Jonathan Toews never makes it home. He gets into a head-on collision with a semi. The semi driver with the taste of whiskey on his breath. Toews is killed instantly on the spot.

 

His family grieves. The fans grieve. The Chicago Blackhawks grieve. Chicago had lost two of it’s best hockey players within months of each other. They grieved.

  
     A ceremony is held. The C is passed onto Duncan Keith. The A to Artemi Panarin. Jonathan Toews’ banner is raised. The 88 and 19 banners hang together in the rafters, forever in the memory of the two greats who loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave feedback. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
